Te invito a mi boda
by Garu0212
Summary: Continuacion de 'Carta de Amor para Kyle'. Stan y Kyle se casan, para unir sus vidas para siempre con la persona que aman. !Feliz cumpleaños Kyle!


**Hola queridos lectores y lectoras, admiradoras y claro admiradores del Style, aquí les traigo este fic, que es la secuela de 'Carta de Amor para Kyle', solo que aquí es la BODA. Si no han leído 'CARTA DE AMOR PARA KYLE', no le entenderán, así que lean el primero y luego este, Ok n-n**

**Este fic es porque hoy es 26 de mayo, es el cumpleaños de Kyle, y decidí hacer continuación de el fic 'Carta de Amor para Kyle', con este 'Te invito a mi boda: Kyle y Stan'. No sé cuantos años cumpla Kyle, actualmente claro, así que solo hice este fic, espero que les guste, por cierto tienen ambos tienen 18 años **

**cuando escribia este fic, estaba escuchando Michael Jackson 'I Just Cant Stop Loving You', no tiene nada que ver con el fic, pero esa era la cancion, por si desean escucharla, solo busquen en youtube la cancion y listo o sino solo lean el fic asi.**

**Bueno aquí les dejo este fic, disfrútenlo, besos.**

**DISCLAMER: South Park No Me Pertenece, Le Pertenece A Trey Parker Y Matt Stone Y La Cancion 'I Just Cant Stop Loving You' es de Michael Jackson y MJJ Production Inc.**

* * *

**TE INVITO A MI BODA: Kyle y Stan**

* * *

_**Flashback**__:_

_-Kyle, hemos sido amigos desde el preescolar, nos conocemos perfectamente, conocemos nuestros gustos, nuestros miedos, hemos vivido aventuras juntos, superado retos y obstáculos juntos, se que sonara estúpido, pero Kyle… he estado enamorado de ti desde los 14 años, te he amado como nunca he amado a alguien mi vida, por eso te pido, te ruego, te suplico, que hagas el hombre más feliz en la tierra… si te casas conmigo… Kyle Broflovski te casarías conmigo?- termino de decir Stan con una de sus bellas sonrisas_

_Kyle estaba que lloraba de la alegría que solo pudo asentir con la cabeza_

_-¨Si, SI! STANLEY MARSH, ACEPTO SER TU ESPOSO!¨- dicho esto Kyle se abalanzo sobre Stan dándole besos en toda la cara, mientras que este lo aceptada gusto. Stan le dio un beso a Kyle en los labios y coloco el anillo de plata en su dedo anular mientras susurrada un 'gracias'. Se dieron un beso en los labios para sellar ese compromiso, un beso tierno y apasionado. _

_**Fin del flashback**_.

* * *

_Presente- 10 de octubre_

_Día de la boda (__**Stan POV**__)_

Hace 5 meses, le pedí matrimonio a la persona que más amo en la vida, me refiero a mi mejor amigo, bueno novio (por ahora) y prometido, Kyle Broflovski.

Después de la forma tan inesperada y sorpresiva de confesarme hacia Kyle mis más profundos sentimientos y ser correspondido, Kyle y yo decidimos esa noche decirles a nuestros padres que pensábamos casarnos y vivir juntos como pareja y quien sabe hazte tener una familia, claro si Kyle quiere, verdad.

Los padres de Kyle iban a cenar con mi familia esta noche, todos estaría ahí, mis padres, mi hermana Shelley, los padres de Kyle y obvio su hermano Ike.

Esta era la oportunidad perfecta de para hacer el tan inesperado anuncio. Kyle estaba que se moría de nervios -peor o casi como Tweek-, estaba asustado, tenía miedo de cómo reaccionaría su madre o que fuera rechazado por sus 'preferencias', yo solo lo calmaba con besos y palabras tiernas y frases como '_cálmate veras que todo saldrá bien' _o '_no te preocupes saldremos de esta'_.

Cuando llegamos a su casa mi familia y la de Kyle estaban en medio de la cena.

_**Flashback:**_

_Las familias Broflovski y Marsh cenaban tranquilamente. Cuando un golpe en la puerta los saca de la cena._

_-Oh, hola chicos, que bueno que llegaron aun hay algo de cena para ustedes dos- dijo Sheila mientras entraba a la cocina por otros dos vasos y platos_

_-Stan ¿Por qué traes puesto un esmoquin? (__**ya recordé el nombre en español XD)**__ a donde fueron, o al menos tu para que estés tan elegante?- dijo Sharon al ver a su hijo de esa manera._

_-Kyle y yo tenemos una noticia que darles- Dijo Stan al mismo tiempo que tomaba la mano de Kyle, ante esto Kyle se sonrojo y la mama de Kyle entraba al comedor. Stan miro a Kyle y luego a ambas familias._

_-Si Stan que es?, es algo importante?- Hablo esta vez Randy_

_Stan le dio una mirada a Kyle como si pidiera permiso, a lo que Kyle asintió con la cabeza. Stan hizo lo mismo._

_-Bueno… mamá, papá, señor y señora Broflovski, les venimos a anunciar que __**AMO**__ a su hijo Kyle y que quiero empezar una relación con él y casarme con su hijo con o sin su permiso._

_Shelley se quedo boquiabierta, al igual que sus padres. Los señores Broflovski abrieron los ojos como platos y Gerald casi se ahoga con su refresco. Ike, bueno Ike estaba mega-feliz, tenía una sonrisa en su rostro. Sabía que su hermano Kyle estaba 'perdidamente enamorado de Stan'. _

_Kyle y yo estábamos asustados, no sé quién de los dos más, si él o yo, nadie reaccionaba hasta que…_

_-¡AWWW! HERMANITO, TE VAS A CASAR! Y CON STAN! DIOS MIO! AAAHHH!- Ese fue el pequeño Ike, que se levanto de su asiento y corrió a abrazar a su hermano y como a su nuevo 'cuñado'. Stan y Kyle al menos estaban felices de que alguien haya estado feliz por esto. Solo faltaban los demás._

_El grito de Ike saco del transe a los padres de Kyle, los míos y a Shelley._

_-PERO QUE HACEN AHÍ, VENGAN A FELICITAR A KYLE Y A STAN! NO SE QUEDEN AH! ANDAD!- Ike se dirigió hacia sus padres y los tomos del brazo jalándolos hacia Stan y Kyle_

_Kyle miro de frente a su madre que estaba en estado de shock. Hasta que…_

_-Mamá, se que debí decirte esto, pero es que tenia mie- Kyle no termino la frase porque su madre y su padre los abrazaron de golpe, a él y a Stan. Los últimos mencionados estaban sorprendidos, y correspondieron al abrazo._

_-Kyle no estamos enojados contigo, solo…algo sorprendidos, eso es todo- Dijo su padre con una sonrisa mientras decía el abrazo. _

–_Tu padre tiene razón Kyle, no estamos enojados, solo sorprendidos y un poco decepcionados, porque nos ocultase una gran verdad.- dijo Sheila mientras se acercaba a Kyle lo tomaba de los hombros y le daba un beso en la frente_

_-Lo lamento enserio, es solo que no estaba muy seguro, debí haberles dicho desde el principio, me perdonan- Dijo Kyle mientras los miraba con mirada suplicante_

_-¡Aww! Claro que si Kyle, eres nuestro hijo y te amaremos, tal y como eres, tomes las decisiones que tomes, y con la persona que estés, nosotros te apoyaremos, Ok, no olvides que te amamos- los padres de Kyle abrazaron de nuevo y a este se unió Ike._

_Los padres de Stan se acercaron a Stan, detrás de ellos iba Shelley... Randy fue el primero en hablar._

_-Stan, por que no me dijiste que eras…homosexual?- dijo Randy con cierto tono triste_

_-Por que no sabía cómo reaccionarias tú y mi mamá o Shelley, solo diré que…al igual que Kyle tenía miedo…pero…pero en serio la siento, no debí ocultar algo que soy…no debí ocultar el hecho de que soy homosexual. Lo siento mama, papa,…Shelley, me perdonan?- dijo por ultimo Stan. Los Broflovski observaban la escena_

_-Eres un pendejo- dijo Shelley para después abrazarlo, cosa que extraño Stan, el esperaba un golpe o algo…_

_-¡Auch!- dijo Stan mientras se sobaba la cabeza_

_-Eso es por no decirnos antes, baboso- _

_- Bien, Stan espero que hayas aprendido la lección, si tienes algún otro secreto no dudes en decirnos Ok, queremos apoyarte en lo que sea que necesiten tu y Kyle, está bien?-_

_-Bien, lo prometo- dijo Stan mientras abraza a su mama, y su padre se unía al abrazo, al igual que su hermana_

_Después de que Stan y Kyle resolvieron y aclararon la situación (incluso el matrimonio) sus padres decidieron que ayudarían a los chicos en lo que necesitan. Poco después terminaron la cena y cada quien para su casa, no sin antes de un beso de buenas noches de Kyle y Stan._

_**Fin del Flashback.**_

* * *

_Presente-3:15PM _

_Habitación de Stan (**Stan POV)**_

Son las 3:15PM, en menos de 45 minutos me casaría con Kyle. Debo admitir estoy muy nervioso, las manos me suban, estoy temblando, me siento mareado. No sé si sea normal, pero pronto se me pasara creo. En estos momentos estoy en mi habitación dando los últimos toques a mi esmoquin. La verdad es uno nuevo, mi padre insistió en que comprara otro y no usara el mismo que traía cuando me confesé a Kyle.

Mi esmoquin es de color negro, pantalones negros, zapatos negros, debajo una camiseta blanca y una cordata negra. Mi cabeza al descubierto, dejando ver mis cabellos negros como la noche y aun lado de mi esmoquin en la derecha un pequeño adorno de una rosa roja.

De pronto escucho el timbre '_deben ser Kenny y los demás'_. Al momento de abrir la puerta, ahí estaban los amigos del novio. Eran Kenny, Damien, Christopher, Craig y Token.

-Que hay Stan, listo para la boda?- pregunto Kenny. Me hice aun lado para dejarlos pasar. Aun faltaba 37 minutos para la boda, aun tengo tiempo. Todos iríamos en una de las limosinas de la familia de Token, y Kyle iría en una también acompañado de 'sus damas de honor', por así decirlo.

Todos nosotros traíamos esmóquines nuevos, hasta Kenny tenia, cortesía de Damien, que le prestó uno.

-Quieren algo te tomar, aun ahí tiempo, antes de irnos- ofrecí mientras todos tomaban asiento.

-Yo quiero un refresco, por fa,- ese fue Token.

-Yo igual,- esta vez Craig

-Yo quiero una cerveza- Kenny- a mí también me traes una- Damien.

- bien vengo en un momento-.

Al poco rato regrese con lo que me pidieron, luego dirigí mi vista al reloj 26 minutos

-Chicos, será mejor irnos, no quiero llegar tarde a mi boda- me dirigí a ellos mientras ponía el vaso en la mesa del centro

-Bien andando, que el tiempo es oro- dijo Craig mientras terminaba su refresco y se dirigía a la puerta. Damien le siguió detrás Christopher y luego Kenny, Token y luego al último yo para poder cerrar la puerta.

Una vez que entramos a la limosina, empezamos a dirigirnos a la iglesia. En eso suena un teléfono era el de Christopher. Apasto el botón verde, y puso en altavoz.

-Bonjour?-

-_Christopher, soy yo Gregory, donde están?-_

-Estoy con los chicos, vamos a la iglesia

-Ya llego Kyle?- esta vez fui yo

-_No, llegaremos en cualquier momento, Kyle se está dando los últimos toques. Deben llegar antes que nosotros, Stan debe estar en el altar antes que Kyle, ok_

-Bien, intentaremos llegar antes que ustedes, les avisaremos cuando lleguemos mon amour,

-_Bien, Love you, Christopher-_

-Je t'aime trop, Gregory, bye-

- _Bye-_ Christopher colgo el celular

-cuanto falta para que lleguemos a la iglesia?- pregunto Damien

-15 minutos- esta vez Kenny

-no se preocupen solo tres cuadras y llegaremos a la iglesia- dijo esta vez el chofer

Estaba con la cabeza en mis manos, mis manos sudaban, estaba temblando estaba otra vez nervioso

-Hey… tranquilo hombre, vas a ver que todo saldrá bien- dijo Craig mientras ponía su mano en mi hombro

Por fin llegamos a la iglesia. Entramos todos (**Damien en este caso si puede entrar a la iglesia, y no sufrirá daño alguno, por ser el anticristo, claro), **yo me dirigí a la derecha de la iglesia, estaba mi familia, mi mama, papa y hermana estaban en la segunda fila. Yo, Kenny, Damien, Christopher, Craig y Token, nos sentamos en la primera fila a esperar que haga aparición Kyle en la iglesia. Revise mi reloj (regalo de Kyle) 4:00PM, en ese momento suena la música de fondo que indica que la novia, quiero decir novio a llegado. Me pongo de pie y me dirigió al altar. Y ahí en la puerta de la iglesia estaba Kyle…

* * *

_Presente- 10 de octubre_

_Habitación de Kyle _(_**Kyle POV**_)

Estaba en mi habitación, me encontraba dándole los últimos toques a mi esmoquin color blanco (**pueden escoger otro color no hay problema**), debajo una camiseta color negra, zapatos blancos, pantalones blancos. Mi cabello estaba desordenado, dejando libre mis cabellos color fuego libres, a pesar de estar bien peinado, algunos pequeños cabellos se salían cubriendo parte de mis felinos ojos verdes.

En la habitación se encontraba Gregory, Pip, Clyde, Tweek y Butters. Gregory y Butters me ayudan con el esmoquin. Pip acomodaba mi cabello. Clyde estaba comiendo tacos, espero por amor a dios que no se manche el esmoquin, y Tweek que estaba tomando café como loco ya llevaba 10 tazas, y solo esta mañana, estaba nervioso, cuando el de los nervios debía ser yo?, yo me caso no él.

Aunque ya se a que se refiere Tweek con que es demasiado presión, en este momento me siento así, CON DEMASIADA PRESION, la idea de casarme con Stan me fascina, la adoro, es lo que he querido desde siempre, es solo que empezare una nueva vida, al lado del hombre que amo con todo mi corazón, de nuevo esas mariposas en el estomago, que no se quedan quietas, maldita sea la presión.

Bueno volviendo al tema, faltan veamos, 26 minutos para la boda y yo ya estaba listo, solo faltaban los demás chicos.

-Llamare a Christopher, para saber donde están los demás- dijo Gregory mientras sacaba su celular negro azulado, y marcaba el número de su novio Christopher.

- _Bonjour_?- del otro lado de la línea Christopher.

-Christopher, soy yo Gregory, donde están?-

-_Estoy con los chicos, vamos a la iglesia-_

-_Ya llego Kyle?- _Stan

-No, llegaremos en cualquier momento, Kyle se está dando los últimos toques. Deben llegar antes que nosotros, Stan debe estar en el altar antes que Kyle, ok

-_Bien, intentaremos llegar antes que ustedes, les avisaremos cuando lleguemos mon amour,_

-Bien, Love you, Christopher-

-_Je t'aime __trop__, Gregory, bye_-

- Bye-

Colgo su celular y se dirigió a nosotros.

-Stan y los demás van para haya, hay que darnos prisa no queras llegar tarde a tu boda verdad?- dijo Gregory en tono divertido a Kyle

- no, claro que no- en eso suena la bocina de un auto (**es la cosa con la que pitan los autos pero no se su nombre exactamente)- **es la limosina, vámonos

-M-muy bien a c-celebrar una boda- dijo Butters emocionado

(**POV de la autora**)

Todos se subieron a la limosina rumbo a la iglesia, donde los demás ya deberían de estar, en el camino Kyle estaba nervioso, quería llegar rápido y acabar con la boda, pero al mismo tiempo quería llegar tarde y evitarse la presión. Ahora entendía porque Tweek cuando estaba bajo presión, decía esa frase, Kyle estaba bajo presión.

(**Fin del POV de la autora**)

En cuanto salí de la limosina, eche un vistazo a la iglesia desde afuera. Yo, Gregory, Pip, Butters, Tweek y Clyde salimos del auto, los demás se adelantaron, y se fueron adentrando a la iglesia. Afuera de la iglesia se encontraba mi padre, esperándome. Por Moisés, que se sentía como la mujer más feliz del mundo. Se sentía que iba a llorar, pero no podía no tenía que mantenerme fuerte. Le di a mi padre un abrazo, mientras este me tomaba el brazo. Butters estaba en la puerta, le dio una señal a Pip y Pip a la banda, y empezó a tocar la música de fondo. Kyle entro a la iglesia y dirigió sus ojos al hombre de su vida…Stan…

* * *

_**Presente Día de la Boda**_

_**(Garu0212 POV, punto de vista de la autora)**_

Kyle empezó a caminar hacia el altar donde Stan lo esperaba, vio hacia la derecha, los familiares de Stan, a la izquierda su familia. La mama de Kyle tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, mientras el hermano de Kyle, Ike que sostenía los anillos, estaba llorando de la felicidad. Ike fue el más emocionado por la noticia, ¿qué esperaban?

La madre de Stan, también al borde de las lagrimas de ver a su 'pequeño' casarse, igual que Randy. Kyle fue llevado por su padre. Al momento de llegar al altar, Gerald, el padre de Kyle, lo abrazo y le susurro al oído 'Kyle solo queremos que seas feliz así que si esto es lo que dicta tu corazón, lo entendemos'. El abrazo se rompió y Kyle le dijo 'gracias'.

Kyle dirigió su vista a Stan, este le extendió la mano, la cual Kyle tomo enseguida. Ambos se miraron un momento. Estaban nerviosos, felices, pero más, felices, se soltaron de la mano y dirigieron sus manos a su espalda. Al lado de Kyle se encontraban 'sus amigos' Gregory, Pip, Tweek, Clyde, Butters y Ike que sostenía los anillos. Del lado de Stan estaban Christopher, Damien, Craig, Token y Kenny.

En frente de ellos el padre, Gary Harrison, el chico mormón (**en mi opinión no quise poner al padre Maxi, no me cae bien, así que puse a Gary** ^^). La ceremonia dio inicio:

(N/A: letra normal, Gary, **letra en negrita, Stan**, y _en itálica Kyle_, _** Kyle y Stan itálica y negrita**_)

-Queridos hermanos, nos encontramos aquí reunidos para unir a Kyle Broflovski y a Stan Marsh en santo matrimonio. Por lo tanto, ante los invitados, les pregunto sus intenciones.

-Kyle y Stan ¿vinieron a contraer matrimonio, sin ser obligados, o sea libremente y voluntariamente?- pregunta 'el padre Gary'

-_**Si, venimos libremente**_- contestan Kyle y Stan al mismo tiempo

-¿Están decididos a amarse y respetarse mutuamente, siguiendo el modo de vida de un matrimonio, durante toda la vida?

-_**Si, estamos decididos**_-

-bien así, pues ya que quieren contraer matrimonio, unan sus manos y manifiesten su consentimiento ante Dios y la iglesia-

Kyle y Stan unen su mano derecha y dicen:

-**Yo, Stan Marsh, te quiero a ti, Kyle Broflovski, como esposo y me entrego a ti, y prometo serte fiel, en lo prospero y en lo adverso, en la salud y en la enfermedad, y amarte y respetarte, todos los días de mi vida**-

-_Yo, Kyle Broflovski, te quiero a ti, Stan Marsh, como esposo y me entrego a ti, y prometo serte fiel, en lo prospero y en lo adverso, en la salud y en la enfermedad, y amarte y respetarte, todos los días de mi vida_-

-**Kyle Broflovski ¿quieres ser mi esposo?**

-_Si quiero_

-_Stan Marsh ¿quieres ser mi esposo?_

-**Si quiero-**

-**Kyle Broflovski, yo te recibo como esposo y prometo amarte fielmente durante toda mi vida.-**

-_Stan Marsh, yo te recibo como esposo y prometo amarte fielmente durante toda mi vida.-_

-Stan Marsh ¿quieres recibir a Kyle Broflovski como esposo, y prometes serle fiel en la prosperidad y en la adversidad, en la salud y en la enfermedad, y así, amarlo y respetarlo todos los días de tu vida?-

-**Si quiero**-

-Kyle Broflovski ¿quieres recibir a Stan Marsh como esposo, y prometes serle fiel en la prosperidad y en la adversidad, en la salud y en la enfermedad, y así amarlo y respetarlo todos los días de tu vida?-

-_Si quiero_-

- El Señor confirme con su bondad este consentimiento suyo que han manifestado ante la Iglesia y les otorgue su bendición. Lo que Dios ha unido, que no lo separe el hombre-

- Los anillos por favor?- en eso viene Ike con una pequeña almohada en sus manos, en esta dos anillos de plata, uno de ellos tenía dos piedras azules y en el centro una piedra un poco más grande de color blanco, el otro anillo igual solo que con piedras verdes. Ike entrega los anillos a Gary y este dice:

-Que el señor bendiga estos anillos que van a ser entregados el uno al otro en señal de amor y fidelidad-. Stan toma el anillo con piedras azules y dice a Kyle:

- **Kyle recibe este anillo en señal de mi amor y fidelidad a ti, en el nombre del padre, del hijo y del espíritu santo**- dice Stan mientras coloca el anillo en la mano derecha de Kyle, en el dedo anular, donde también se encuentra su anillo compromiso.

-_Stan recibe este anillo en señal de mi amor y fidelidad a ti, en el nombre del padre, del hijo y del espíritu santo_- dice Kyle mientras coloca el anillo en la mano derecha de Stan, en el dedo anular.

-bien tienen votos personales que decir o pasamos al beso?-

-**De hecho si tenemos votos, así que si podemos decirlos-**

-Claro, claro, adelante, Stan tu primero por favor-

Stan y Kyle sacaron unos pequeños papeles en los que venían los votos. Stan empezó diciendo:

-**Me entrego a ti en este día, para compartir mi vida contigo, puedes confiar en mi amor, porque es real. Prometo serte en esposo fiel y compartir y apoyarte en tus esperanzas, sueños y metas. Mi voto estará contigo para siempre. Cuando caigas, te levantare, cuando llores te confortare, cuando rías compartiré tu gozo. Todo lo que soy y todo lo que tengo es tuyo desde este momento hasta la eternidad- **

_-__Desde este momento, yo, Kyle Broflovski, como mi mejor amigo para toda la vida. Prometo honrarte, animarte, y apoyarte durante nuestro caminar juntos. Cuando el camino se haga difícil, prometo permanecer junto a ti y alentarte para que, a través de nuestra unión, podamos lograr más de lo que podríamos lograr solos. Prometo trabajar nuestro amor y siempre hacer de ti una prioridad en mi vida. Te amaré con toda mi alma y mi corazón por la eternidad-_

_**-Prometemos amarnos el uno al otro y compartir hasta nuestros pensamientos más íntimos. Prometemos sostenernos, apreciarnos, valorarnos y amarnos. Amarnos cada día como si fuera el último, y prometemos nunca estar enfadados. Si el dolor entra en nuestras vida, juntos lo superaremos. Mientras envejezcamos y lentamente cambiemos, podremos vernos a los ojos y saber que lo que tenemos nunca desaparecerá. Con cada aliento que exhalemos crecerá nuestro amor. Con estas palabras te digo 'Te Amo'.-**_ dijeron al mismo tiempo Kyle y Stan mientras sus manos estaban entrelazadas y se miraban a los ojos.

_-_Si no hay nada más que decir, yo los declaro esposo y esposo, puede besar al novio- dijo Gary

Al momento de decir esto, Stan separo sus manos de las manos de Kyle y las llevo al rostro de Kyle, tomo con delicadeza suave rostro, lo acerco lentamente, se miraron a los ojos fijamente, y se besaron. Un beso casto, tierno, pero al mismo tiempo de pasión y mágico.

Stan adoraba los labios dulces y tiernos de Kyle, ahora podía besarlos cada mañana, cada día, cada noche, todo el tiempo, ahora Kyle era su esposo, y podía besarlo las veces que quisiera.

Kyle besaba con fervor a Stan los cálidos y suaves labios de Stan, como si no hubiera mañana, los besaba hasta quitarle el último aliento a Stan.

Los invitados se pusieron de pie aplaudiendo a la joven pareja que apenas comenzaba su vida juntos, Clyde lloraba más que todos, era muy sentimental con los finales felices, mientras Butters y Pip se abrazaban intentando consolar a Clyde, Gregory y los demás (incluyendo los amigos del novio) aplaudieron a la joven pareja que tenían una vida que enfrentarían los dos, en las buenas y en las malas, en la salud y en la enfermedad, hasta que la muerte los separe, tenía toda una vida para disfrutarse el uno al otro, incluso hasta la eternidad.

-Te amo con todo mi corazón Kyle –Dijo Stan, al separarse del beso

-Yo también te amo con todo mi corazón y alma Stan-

_Fin_

_**Bueno que les pareció, bueno? malo? Pésimo? Lindo? Cursi? **_

_**No sabía que poner en flashback poner en Kyle POV, tuve un pequeño bloque mental así que no puse nada, lo siento. Quise poner lemmon, ya saben la noche de bodas, pero no me salió así que así quedo. los votos de boda, son los que utilizaron mi tia y su esposo el dia que se casaron, les pedi que me prestaran sus votos y ahi estan, algunas partes no venian en los votos son la ultima parte esa si la escribi yo.**_

_**Bueno no tengo otra cosa que decir más que **_

_**¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS KYLE!**_

_**Opinen su opinión es importante para mí, solo presión el lindo y actualizado botón azul del review y dejen sus cometarios, criticas, saludos, etc. **_

_**adios **_

_._


End file.
